Dread Ilithen: Listener, Thief, Savior
by Sasaro of the Falling Tears
Summary: After 200 years what's the Champion of Cyrodiil suppose to do? Well the gods have a plan. Blood, Gore, and Violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, it is about my character and how I wanted him to be during my playthrough. This is a Dragonborn/Karliah fic, it will take awhile but it will happen, if you don't like it leave. If you do like it, I will try to upload as often as possible, but being in the Delayed Entry Program for the Marines/Training, school, and sports I don't know how often it will be. Reviews are welcome, hell even flames are welcome, because I could use them to keep warm. I don't own Skyrim, just a happy consumer. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Dread Ilithen awoke in a dank and dark place. He just laid there on the cold stone slab waiting for his memory to jump-start and remind him how he ended up in this crypt-like room. All he remembered though was the fact that he had felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck to the side of his spine, and then darkness. He didn't even know how long he had been out, but he did know that it must have been longer than a few hours for he was extremely stiff , almost to the point of being paralyzed. Though through determination he finally was able to, quite minutely, move his thumb. After a few more moments he had his hands clenching and unclenching. Almost a half hour later he was able to move his legs and arms but his upper body still felt as if it were melted to the stone beneath him.

_What the hell happened?_ He asked himself, _Haha, the Champion of Cyrodiil himself can't even get up and move about, how pathetic._

He continued to move about and get the stiffness out of his body as much as he could, until with a last push of determination, he sat up and smiled. Happy to have finally gotten off of the dreaded stone slab.

_Where is a damn light when you need one._He wondered

Noticing that the room he in was deathly quiet he felt very uneasy speaking aloud. With a flick of his hand he attempted to bring to life the magicka in his body.

_Why does it seem that the magicka is so damn hard to get a hold of today...or night I would guess._He whined to himself.

After a few more attempts at the illusive strands of magicka he finally grasped onto it unleashing a small spell of light, illuminating the room. What he saw made him cringe, for there lay many bodies in many different states of decay, all of which were laying on stone slabs identical to the one he was on. But he also noticed that he was currently wearing his Imperial Dragon Armor, the gold designs that made up the most of his armor along with the chainmail underlay.

_That is odd, I definitely remember wearing my leather armor._He pondered.

His sword, the blade he had used in many battles and the one he used to help return the Empire back to what it had been before the Oblivion crisis, lay next to him. A memory hit him like a charging troll, he couldn't hold back the single tear that escaped his eye as he remembered Martin Septim, the man who he considered a brother, his battle with Mehrunes Dagon, and his ensuing death.

"I need to visit his statue soon, it has been too long." Dread mumbled "but first I need to get out of this damn place and find the bastards who thought it would be funny to mess with me"

He clambered up and grabbed his sword, he wondered where his bow and daggers had gone off to, but his shield had been knocked off his makeshift table and onto the ground. He hurriedly picked it up and strapped it to his back. He limped his way to a passageway that was located at the other side of the room, passing the bodies and debris that lay in his way. When he reached the passageway he gave the room a final scan and proceeded down the stone halls beyond. He continued down the halls for a time passing crevices with remains of the dead laying in their eternal rest. Dread was becoming impatient with the slowness of his gait, but could not bring his body to move any faster. After what seemed to him to have been an hour he reached a doorway. Pushing the doors open he was greeted with a battering ram swinging from its hooks on the ceiling, and almost knocking him away. He turned his body at the last moment and narrowly dodged the accelerated log.

_Hmmph, going to need more than that to kill me._he thought while continuing through the door and into a corridor "of course to top off the attempt to rid me of my life, I also get to fight undead grunts, in a weakened state."

What he was talking about was a figure whose skin was so tightly wrapped around its bones that it seemed impossible to him that it was even capable of movement. But if the rusted armor and sword where an indicator, it was more than capable of movement. And that is when it turned its gaunt head toward Dread. The first thing dread noticed was that it had no eyes, or at least in the normal sense, but it had orbs of blue fire burning in its empty sockets, its teeth bared in a face of pure pain.

Its bones creaked as it turned and lunged at Dread. He barely had time to stop the blade before it impacted his head, Dread viciously kicked the undead monstrosity away to give him time to orient himself and prepare for another attack. The thing barely flinched as it fell away, only to right itself and begin another attack. Dread knocked the blade away with his gauntlet causing the monster to stumble, right into his waiting sword, impaling it all the way to the hilt. But the undead being didn't even seem phased by the blow and moved to slash at Dread only to have the sword in its solar plexus move viciously up through its ribcage and out its neck. The creature collapsed and its eyes faded.

_Hopefully that is a sign that the damn thing is dead, _Dread thought.

He moved away from the remains of the dead being and continued up a rotten staircase. Dread couldn't help but think that whoever did this was going to pay dearly. After another hour and two more skirmishes with the undead beings he came to a metal doorway that angled up he pushed the doors open to a scene that was so dazzling that he had to close his eyes shut. He felt the warmth of the sun beat down on his skin.

_Damn, its really bright out_, Dread thought _I feel like there is snow all around me, I must be somewhere near Bruma._

As the burning light continued to recede he was finally able to crack open his eyes. What he could tell was that he was in a circular chamber that had stairs spiraling up out of the cave. He started to climb the stairs in hopes that he was finally out of the forsaken crypt. His hopes payed off as he finally stumbled out of the bowl shaped opening in the ground. Snow lay packed on the ground everywhere he looked.

_Most definitely near Bruma, _Dread thought.

He walked away from the crypt in the hopes of running into some road, or city. Dread traveled several miles before he caught up with a group of people, all of whom were ragged looking.

"Stop right there Dark Elf" a man dressed in armor with a blue cloak over it spoke, his face was covered by a helmet that blocked everything from view except his eyes.

"I don't mean any harm, I just want to know where I am."

Dread looked at the group of people again, they looked like refugees.

"You are at the border of Skyrim" the man said.

_What the hell am I doing here_, Dread thought.

Then it happened, a massive force of men charged out of the trees. They threw nets, entangling some of the refugees. More pored out of the forest and charged the group. The man Dread had been talking to ripped his sword from its sheath and began to fight the enemy, Dread had been about to do the same when a massive blow was delivered to the back of his head. He fell to his knees the world going dark, he slumped over and lost conscious.

End of Prologue

* * *

><p>Dread awoke to the bumbling and jolting of a wagon. His armor and weapon were gone, leaving him in a simple shirt and trousers.<p>

_Damn, it is cold_, he thought to himself.

"Hey you, you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us." The speaker, a blond man with a strong presence and the same armor of the man before, was bound and sitting along with Dread in the wagon "Look at that thief over there." he continued

_Did he say Imperial ambush? Are these people the Imperial legion? If so they look different than the last time I saw them, _Dread contemplated the new armor the soldiers had. _How long have I been asleep?_

The thief, this man was talking about, looked over.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along, the Empire was nice and lazy." the man speaking was a average man with dark brown hair that went down passed his ears, "if they hadn't been looking for you, I would have stolen that horse and been halfway to hammerfell."

_Who in the Divines' name are the Stormcloaks?_

He turned his gaze away from the man and looked at Dread before continuing "you there, you and me shouldn't be here its the Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The Blond man cut in saying "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

"Shut up back there." came a shout from the driver of the the wagon.

"What's wrong with him?" the thief asked, indicating a bound and gagged man.

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the blond man shouted.

"Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?" the thief seemed to cringe away from the man who was bound and gagged, as said man glared at him. "You're the leader of the rebellion, if they've captured you... oh gods where are they taking us?" the thief croaked out.

"I don't know where we are going, but Sovangarde awaits" the blond man's somberly replied.

"This isn't happening, it can't be happening" came the panicked exclamation of the thief.

The blond man asked, in sincerity "Hey,what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief replied.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead, I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir, the headsman is waiting." the voice came from one of the soldiers

_General Tullius? Who is that? I have never even heard of this man._

A reply came from the man named Tullius. The horse thief was starting to panic, pleading for the Divines to help him. The Wagon entered a village, with faded and worn down stone walls. It passed the gate and continued down the main road.

"This is Helgen, I use to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if she is still making that mead with Juniper berries." the blond man was lost in his memories. When I used to be a boy Imperial walls use to make me feel so safe."

The wagon rounded a corner and the street opened up into a giant plaza, filled with soldiers and a single wooden block. The Executioner's block.

The thief who had remained quiet for a long while spoke up " Why are we stopping"

"Why do you think, end of the line" came the reply of the blond man. "let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

_Well if these people are truly the Imperial Legion then I should be able to get out of this mess._

"Step towards the block when we call your name" came the commanding voice of a woman.

A young man started listing off names, Ulfric Stormcloak being the first one. When the young man said the name of the horse thief, the thief panicked and started to plead with the soldiers that they had the wrong man. When the thief figured out that his pleas were falling on deaf ears he ran.

"Halt, archers!" the female soldier screamed for the archers, which must have been a signal for they let loose a volley of arrows onto the poor thief, killing the man instantly. "Anyone else feel like running?" Her voice almost seemed to be daring all of the prisoners to try and escape.

The young man looked at Dread, and his face became surprised.

_Finally someone who recognizes me._

"Wait, you there. Who are you?" the young man asked.

Dread became crestfallen, _So he doesn't know who I am._

"I am Dread Ilithen, Champion of Cyrodiil, Hero of Kvatch, and Champion of the Imperial Arena!" Dread proclaimed.

The young man seemed taken aback. But as the words left Dread's mouth the man named Tullius stepped up.

"Well Dread Ilithen, by all accounts and stories left behind, the last Champion of Cyrodiil and Hero of Kvatch died around 200 years ago, you don't look near that old, and the Current Champion of the Imperial Arena is Gorog Bol'Vagr."

_...200 years ago... what happened... this can't be right, I couldn't have been asleep for 200 years... could I?_

"No, I am the Champion of Cyrodiil, I had the Imperial armor proclaiming me to be what I say!" Dread shouted

"Lies you never had the armor! Put this man with the others!" Tullius commanded.

Dread was lead to the group of prisoners standing by the executioner's block.

Tullius began talking to the man named Ulfric, who was still gagged and bound, " Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but hero's don't use the power of the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Tullius continued to insult and talk down to Ulfric.

A distant sound of a roar was heard by Dread, though it didn't seem like anyone else had heard. At least until a soldier asked what the sound had been.

"It's nothing, carry on." Tullius commanded.

"Yes, General Tullius, give them their last rites!" the female soldier commanded a priestess.

The priestess complied and began praying for the poor fools who were about to be executed. Dread wasn't panicking like most of the others, he was planning on a way to get out of the predicament alive. His ears pricked up when he heard the priestess say something about the eight Divines...

_That can't be right, there are nine. Who got this priestess, she doesn't even know how many Divines there are._

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" an impatient man stepped forward to the block.

"As you wish" the priestess sighed.

"Come on I haven't got all morning!" the doomed man yelled as he was lowered down to the block, "my ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials, can you say the same"

As the last of the words left the man's mouth the executioner's ax descended, cleaving the Nord's head from his body. An outburst of cries came forth, some crying against the execution, others for justice.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." someone to Dread's side sighed.

"Next the Dark Elf." one of the soldiers commanded

An animalistic roar could be heard again, this time closer and louder. The soldiers ignored it and began to lead Dread to the block, as he was lowered down he began running his plan one final time through his mind, at least until he saw a giant creature fly off of the mountain and disappear behind a tower. The Executioner started to raise his ax, and was beginning to cleave downwards towards Dread. As the ax descended Dread felt his reflexes speed up, he moved his head out of the way and then tackled the executioner to the ground. As soon as he made contact with the stone he rolled slicing his bindings on the falling ax and then grabbing it all in the same motion. Everyone was stunned, but their eyes weren't on Dread, they were above him, up towards the top of the tower.

Dread turned around slowly and when he did he froze for a moment, caught completely off guard by the giant red-eyed, black dragon that was clinging to the tower. It sent out a shockwave from its mouth the wave knocked over everyone, including Dread who narrowly avoided braining himself on his newly acquired ax. He quickly stood to the sight of balls of fire falling down and destroying the village. He was being yelled at by the blond stormcloak from earlier, telling him they needed to escape while they could. Both men sprinted to a tower that stood away from the dragon and its rampage. As they reached the tower both men spilled in and collapsed on the floor, only to stand a few moments later.

_I guess the only way to go is up_

Dread started ascending the stairs that spiraled up the tower in hopes of at least seeing what was going on. As he ascended he heard the continued destruction of the village Helgen.

"This way, we need to keep moving" a Stormcloak soldier yelled.

Dread had just reached the second floor of the tower when the yelling man was sent to the ground by a blast that blew a giant hole in the walls. He had been trying to regain his footing when the enormous black dragon inhaled and then let loose a heated blast, cooking the man alive. After the kill, the dragon took flight and resumed his destructive wrath on the village and the few remaining survivors.

Dread peered out of the hole to a completely different village. Many of the other towers were now caved in and destroyed, the keep had sustained near crippling damage, and there were so many bodies laying in the road, all had been burned to a crisp. Dread looked for a way to get down from the tower, he needed to leave. He saw the inn that had been standing a few moments ago now near collapsing, but this was his only hope. He backed up on the platform he stood on, took a running start, and jumped. Just as he left the tower, he lost his grip on his ax, dropping it. He landed with a grunt and continued to run through the hollowed out building in hopes of finding a way out before the structure collapsed in on him. A giant gap in the second story of the inn made a promising escape route. He jumped into the gap and was met with a wall, he pushed himself off of it and began running to a collapsed part of the same wall. He was within five feet of the opening when he heard the building begin to collapse around him, its wooden supports cracking and breaking. He dove through the opening in just enough time for the building to cave in on itself, sealing the way he had just come from.

Dread stood dusting himself off, when he heard the voice of the young man from earlier. He looked up to see the man helping people up and getting them as far away from harm as he could.

"Dark Elf! We need to get out of here!" he yelled.

Dread sprinted over to the man, when he closed in the dragon passed overhead and unleashed its inferno on a group of guards not 20 yards away. The young man tackled Dread to the ground causing the next blast of fire to miss them.

"Get up we need to move!" the young man pulled Dread onto his feet "follow me to the keep, hurry!"

He sprinted away through the wreckage that had once been a village dodging running people and falling debris. They entered an alleyway, and ran on until debris fell and blocked their path causing them to turn down another alleyway and into a burned down house, its structures collapsed and burning.

"Let's go through here, we can get to the main road from here" the young man yelled.

Dread and the man ran out into the main road to be met up with Imperial spellcasters throwing elemental spells at the dragon in hopes of wounding it. The spells, though powerful, only seemed to anger the dragon further.

"Here it comes!" screamed one of the soldiers, right before the poor soul was grabbed in the dragon's powerful jaws and killed.

The dragon dropped the body as it flew away causing it to come crashing back to the ground. Dread and his companion ran down the main road desperately trying to enter the keep in hopes of safe haven from the disaster occurring.

After a short time they came to an entrance into the barracks that was attached to the keep itself. They ran through, looked back, and closed the door to the destruction that was still ongoing outside. As the door swung closed the young man barred it, closing out the light seeping through the door it made the room darker, if not for the few torches here and there the place would have been pitch black.

"Well scrounge around see if you can find a weapon, and maybe something more durable," the young man said "oh and the name is Hadvar."

Dread looked around the barracks and found several chests and weapon holders laying around the room. He walked to the racks but became somewhat saddened for there were no shields, instead opting for two swords. He donned a set of Imperial armor. The leather armor was lightweight but was also durable, even if it didn't have pants. Jamming on the pair of boots he found, Dread stood ready to move on from their current location.

"Well Hadvar, shall we continue?" Dread asked.

"Yes, let's continue," Hadvar seemed to be pondering something "Was that an actual dragon?"

"I would believe so, Hadvar" came Dread's calm reply.

Hadvar seemed somewhat disturbed by this fact but moved to a portcullis and reached over to a chain with a circular hand hold. He grabbed it and pulled down, activating the mechanisms in the door and making it lower into the floor. Dread and Hadvar walked down a hallway to find an identical door to the one that had just passed through. Again Hadvar grasped the pull switch and opened the door. Two stormcloak soldiers rushed Dread and Hadvar, weapons raised and ready to kill. Dread charged the two, spinning his swords in a show of amazing swordsmanship, before knocking the blade of the first one aside and stabbing his other sword into the defenseless man. Unable to remove his blade Dread opted for just taking the sword of the fallen enemy and ramming it through the other man's jaw just as the man was raising his sword to attack Dread. Dread stood from his crouched position and let the two men slump over, he retrieved his blade from the first man's body wiping the blood from the two swords.

"I've never seen someone kill so easily, or so quickly" Hadvar muttered.

"Well when you've lived as long as me, and have been through what I have, you learn many things that will keep you alive." Dread replied.

Hadvar opened a door that led down into the dungeons of the keep.

"Let's go, there is an escape route through here" Hadvar said

Both men continued down the stairs and were walking down a stone hallway as a tremor caused them to stop. The tremor was shaking so bad that it made some of the ceiling collapse down blocking their way.  
>"Through here" this room should have another doorway that leads out behind that debris" Hadvar explained.<p>

They entered a room in time to see two more stormcloaks looting the barrels and chest. Dread rushed the two unsuspecting soldiers and ran his swords through their backs, effectively ending both their lives and the fight before it even started. Hadvar didn't even bat an eye at the display, instead, he began looking through the things the stormcloaks had.

"Aha!" Hadvar cheered.

Hadvar tossed a red bottle to Dread.

"Potion for health" Hadvar explained "you drink it and the magicka in it will heal your body of wounds."

Dread thought,_ Right, I wasn't born yesterday._

"This will definitely come in handy, thank you Hadvar" Dread walked over clasping the man's shoulder. Both men walked through the room and exited out the door that Hadvar had talked about.

Hadvar led the way through the darkly lit hallways and down some stairs.

"The torture rooms" he muttered "Wish we didn't need them."

The sounds of battle could be heard, and Dread readied himself for the fight to come. As they hit the bottom of the stairs they could see three Stormcloak soldiers attacking an older man wearing Imperial armor and a younger man who was likewise dressed. Dread was almost upon the three combatants when a streak of lightning killed the soldiers.

"Good thing I know some magicka," the old man stated "because I don't think these men were too happy about the way I've been treating their comrades."

"Do you even know what's going on?" Hadvar asked "A dragon is attacking Helg-."

"A dragon? Please, don't make up nonsense." the old man said "Although come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises from over there." The old man indicated a hallway leading away from their current position.

_Really? I would never have guessed, considering there is a blasted dragon at your doorstep. _Dread thought.

"Come with us, we need to get out of here!" Hadvar said.

"You have no authority over me boy!" the old man said in a menacing voice.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hadvar asked "The keep is under attack, wait a second what's in those cages?"

Hadvar indicated an iron cage, which housed a corpse of a man.

"Don't bother with that, lost the keys ages ago, poor fellow screamed for weeks" the old man sighed, lost in his memories.

"See if you can get this open with some picks, I have no luck in such things." Hadvar commanded, handing Dread some picklocks and an anchor.

"Let's see what we got." Dread murmured. _This lock is a very poor one, I could do this in my sleep with one hand._

Dread fiddled with the lock for a moment, unlocking it and removing the padlock from the door of the cage. He walked in and saw that the corpse was a Stormcloak man who must have been a magician of some sorts if the robes he wore were any indication.

_Shouldn't expect too much, this man was imprisoned after all. _Dread thought.

Dread searched the man, trying to find something that they could use. All he found were some gold coins.

_Imagine that, he snuck some gold into this hellhole, I wonder if he were bribing some of the guards. _Dread pondered the dead man for a second more before standing and walking out of the cage.

Hadvar and Dread moved towards the previously indicated hallway, and were about to walk down it when the younger man spoke up.

"Hey, I'm coming with you, if you are right then I don't want to die down here with the old man"

The three men continued down the hall, leaving the old man to fend for himself. Passing torture devices of every kind, and cages who still housed the decaying remains of the tortured.

_Such a cheery sight,_thought Dread.

The group came to a giant hole in the wall.

_Must be trying to add more room to the keep's dungeon. _Dread contemplated.

They walked through the hole and into the cave beyond. It became apparent that the cave was man made as the walls showed signs of digging, and there were torches lit and put into the walls. They continued to follow the trail of torches till they reached a corridor that showed signs of Imperial architecture. It also housed a group of Stormcloak soldiers, two of which had bows.

_I would be jumping in joy at having found a bow, if only they weren't being used to kill me! _Dread raged at fact.

"Imperials!" one yelled.

Dread didn't wait for his group to charge, as he was already sprinting towards the bowman. He weaved and dodged the arrows, always leaving just enough room to dodge but not enough to hinder his running. After a few more strides he was finally close enough to the archers that they started to panic, but he didn't stop to attack just yet, instead he weaved his way in between them, and in their panicked state they didn't notice that they were aiming at each other. Dread dodged the two projectiles causing the two Stormcloaks to kill one another. As the men slumped over, Dread ran to the closest one, gathering up the bow and removing the man's quiver, which so happened to be packed full of arrows.

Dread equipped the quiver to his back, leaning it so it was slanted behind his right shoulder. Dread aimed his bow at a soldier who was sneaking behind Hadvar and the new man, and let loose the arrow. The arrow streaked through the air and pierced the enemy soldier's throat. The man's face showed utter surprise, as if dying was the last thing on his mind.

_Well no shit I guess it was, _Dread thought.

Dread continued to let loose arrow after arrow, every single one finding its mark, whether it be in the throat, eye, or in the gaps of the armor. As the Stormcloaks started to realize that Dread was the real threat it had already been too late. For there were far too few, and to top it off they weren't in a position to attack Dread.

Dread dropped two more Stormcloaks, rising the body count to eight. But even with those dead the last three were starting to learn from their fallen brethren because they started to move themselves to where Hadvar and the other Imperial man were in the way. Dread was lining up another shot at one soldier, whose head was sticking out farther than he thought, when another group of Stormcloaks rushed out of a tunnel at the same end he was at. Pausing only to align the shots Dread killed four soldiers before they could cross the 20 foot gap between them and Dread. The last three were too close for him to use the bow so he grabbed out his swords and went on the attack. Weaving through the three soldier, Dread slashed out cutting one's throat before dodging a horizontal slice from another one. Dread deflected a thrust spinning along his opponent's blade before wrapping his arm around the man's neck. He spun again removing his arm from the man's neck only to replace it with his own blade, effectively slicing the man's throat.

The man fell to the ground gripping his throat, making wheezing noises. Dread didn't even slow to congratulate himself, as he was already charging the other man. Dread saw the fear in the man's eyes as Dread slipped through the man's defence, sliding his sword into the man's ribcage.

"Sleep well" Dread whispered, before ripping the blade sideways, and letting the man fall to the ground.

Dread looked over to see how Hadvar and the Imperial were fairing in enough time to see Hadvar get thrown away and the other man impaled on a sword. Dread gathered his fallen bow and sent a barrage of arrows at the enemy. One such arrow hit a man in his throat, another pierced an eye, and the final arrow hit the final man through the armpit and into his heart, just as the man was about to slash at the fallen Hadvar.

Hadvar stood up, and with a thankful nod headed towards the tunnel the Stormcloaks had left from. As the two survivors entered the tunnel they were met with a cave, this one definitely not man-made. They continued down the darkened tunnel till they came to a slant in the floor leading down, but that isn't what made them pause, it was the sight of the cobwebs. Not just any cobwebs, these one's were thick and were everywhere.

_What was the Legion doing with these caves? _Dread thought.

The men continued through the webs into an open corridor, that housed eggs, and giant spiders. They were a dark red color, along with yellow on its head, their eyes seemed to burn with hatred, and their legs held spikes the size of Dreads hand. Dread pulled out his bow and began unleashing arrows onto the giant arachnids. One arrow lodged itself into a spider's mouth, going down its throat and killing it. Another met with an end from an arrow piercing its eye and traveling to the feathers of the shaft. Hadvar charged the remaining spiders hacking and slicing at legs and bodies.

The battle ended with the two men the victors. Battered and tired both men stumbled through a connecting tunnel in hopes of finally being able to leave the cave. As they walked they heard the sounds of water bouncing off the walls, and as they rounded a corner they caught sight of a small river running through the middle of another corridor. Both men collapsed near the river, too drained to continue any further.

"Don't suppose we should drink this, should we?" Hadvar asked.

"I don't really care right now, I feel like I have cotton in my mouth." Dread replied.

Both men drank deeply from the river, and then crawled to a ledge that would give them cover as they took a small break before continuing. They rested for a short amount of time before Dread stood up, wishing to continue and leave the cave. Hadvar slowly climbed to his feet and led the way to their exit.

"Shhhh, there's a bear right there." Hadvar whispered.

_mmmm, yes wouldn't want to get mauled by a damn bear now would we, _Dread thought.

Dread crouched trying to keep himself as quiet as possible in an attempt to bypass the bear without a fight. They slowly snuck their way around and after rounding a turn stood straight.

"Thank the Divines," Hadvar whispered "I don't know if I would of had enough energy to even put up a fight against that thing."

_Thank the Divines indeed, _thought Dread.

The two men walked in silence until they saw a light coming from around a corner. Both men, with as much energy that remained, ran for the exit. As they shambled through the cave entrance they both froze. For outside the cave, circling in the sky, was the dragon.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my fanfic, I want to follow the story closely, but I am going to branch out and do my own thing. Oh, and that chick he gets to know I made up her name, because I couldn't remember the real one. Oh, and before I forget, this series will be slow, and when I say slow, I mean crawling with stubs slow, I want to get to the lemons and stuff but that'll have to wait till later because I have a plan going on. Karliah won't show up for a while, sorry people. Anyway hope you enjoy the second installment. I of course don't own Skyrim, or any character's besides Dread. **

Chapter 2

Dread and Hadvar looked out of the cave at the spiralling dragon, hoping it would soon leave, until that time both men rested.

"You should go to Riverwood, tell my uncle about what happened here in Helgen. His name is Alvor." Hadvar said.

"Where are you going?" Dread asked.

"I need to meet up with the Legion to report on what happened." Hadvar replied.

Both men fell into their thoughts, each pondering what will come next with the return of the Dragons.

"Dread, I've been meaning to ask you, what exactly happened to your eyes?" Hadvar asked aloud after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean? They aren't their normal crimson color?" Dread asked, starting to worry something was wrong.

"No... you mean you didn't know your eyes are completely white?"

Dread, was starting to panic.

_What happened to my eyes? _Dread thought.

"I don't know," Dread began "I didn't even know my eyes were white until now, I see fine so there's nothing wrong there at least."

"Oh its not really that noticeable, I mean, I wouldn't have noticed if I weren't actually looking." Hadvar quickly stated.

"Ha oh well, I suppose they look rather eerie right?" Dread asked.

"Ehhhh..." Hadvar looked conflicted, he didn't want to answer honestly but he didn't want to lie either.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings, just want an opinion." Dread encouraged.

"Yes, they are rather 'eerie', they look as if you are a dead man, who is walking about."

Dread thought about what Hadvar said. _Hmmm, well if what he says is true then I could definitely use my eyes to scare some of my opponents. Hell, maybe it would give me a little advantage._

"So... what you said back there, was that true?" Hadvar asked, interrupting Dread's thoughts.

"What did I say?" Dread asked.

"The things you said about being the Champion of Cyrodiil, and the Hero of Kvatch?" Hadvar inquired.

"Yes" Dread answered.

"So you are 200 years old." Hadvar assumed.

"It would seem so, though I haven't been awake for that long."

"What do you mean?" Hadvar queried.

"I don't rightfully know. I just remember feeling some pain by my spine, and then blackness" Dread replied " Then I woke up in a crypt."

"Sounds like someone thought you were dead." Hadvar remarked.

Dread stopped to think about the event leading up to his incapacitation.

-

_Dread had been on a mission for the Dark Brotherhood, he remembered it mostly because it had been the first mission he had taken after becoming the Listener. The Night Mother had given Dread a contract, exclusively for the him. Dread didn't know what made it necessary for the Listener to have to do the mission, but when the Night Mother gives you specific orders, you follow through with them, well, unless you were suicidal._

_Dread had been tasked to silence a mole, Arctern Levintos, in the Imperial City. It wouldn't have been too hard had it not been designated for the kill to be out in the open, in the middle of the day, the contract even called for excessive collateral damage, mostly just killing Imperial understood why the Listener was needed after the boundaries for the contract were set, no one in the Brotherhood was as good, or at least not trained yet, to take on such a high-class contract. _  
><em>Dread's thoughts had lingered to his time with Martin, and how he had thought he were a better man than that lowly one before.<em>

_It would seem that fate would have you end where you began, Dread had thought, Martin would be disappointed with me, if he could see me now. _

_So much had changed since Martin left the world of the living, but Dread had still tried to be needed by someone. Even if that someone had been a she-devil, who took money for lives. Dread couldn't complain though, he had a family, one that truly cared for him, or at the very least pretended too._

_Leaving his haven, Dread had embarked on his journey to the Imperial City. It hadn't taken too long to get there while riding Shadowmere, the fastest horse to ever grace the land._

_When he arrived at the city he left Shadowmere in the stables, and continued to walk into the city. The first thing he did was rent a room at one of the inns located throughout the city. After stowing his things he washed himself with the water in a basin located in his room._

_I should probably rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day, but first I'm going to visit Martin's statue, Dread thought._

_The night air was so calm, Dread thought as he stepped out of the inn._

_The night had been a rather pleasant one, there were not many people out who could recognize him. The cool breeze cleared his head of the coming day, he just walked in peace, not a single bad thought in his head. He saw the gate that indicated a new district._

_He stepped through the gate and was greeted by a yell, it was from a man who had just been stabbed right in the middle of the street, by another man who was dressed in black clothing. _

_Who is this man, Dread thought, he isn't part of the Brotherhood his gear is all wrong, but he does look highly trained even if he is killing a man in the middle of the street._

_Said man looked over at Dread just as the bells of the guard towers started sounding. _

_Well, shit, I guess I should have brought my damn sword, Dread thought as the man in black sprinted at him._

_The black clothed man made a sweeping strike with his dagger, which would have split Dread's throat, had he not ducked under the attack. Dread spun while crouched, sweeping the man's feet from under him, as the man fell Dread rolled over the man till he straddled him, effectively pinning the man. Dread slid a dagger out of his boot and began interrogating the man._

_"What are you doing? Who do you work for?" Dread demanded._

_The man didn't say anything instead he rammed his head into Dread's knife. _

_Well that was anti-climatic, Dread thought._

_The man's body convulsed till it finally lay still, Dread had been about to stand up and dust himself off when he heard a sound of a bow letting loose an arrow. His instincts forced him to move his body to the left of his current location, he had dodged the arrow enough for it not to kill, but not enough for it to miss completely. The arrow grazed his neck, right beside the spine. The figure dashed away, before Dread could get a fix on him. _

_Dread looked over at the two bodies that littered the street and approached the man who was killed by the one in black. Laying there in the middle of the street lay the very man Dread had been contracted to kill._

_Well, well, well, I guess my mission is already over, Dread had thought as he peered at the body of Arctern Levintos._

_Some Imperial guards approached Dread, weapons raised and scanning the area. Dread raised his hand indicating that he was unarmed and meant no harm._

_"We saw you take this man down," one guard indicated the fallen man by Dread's feet "Was there anyone else?"_

_"I saw someone with a bow over that way, almost sent me to my ancestors." Dread replied._

_A burning pain erupted in Dread's body, sending him crashing to the ground. He was writhing and flailing, unable to keep himself from holding still. The guards stood around him in fear, they couldn't help Dread._

_As darkness started to descend on Dread his last thoughts were, I'm sorry... Martin._

_-_

Dread came out of his reverie in enough time to see the dragon make one more passover and then fly away.

"It's time for us to go different ways," Hadvar announced "I hope we both live long enough to cross paths again."

It seemed weird to Dread how people could become so close in such a limited time when their lives were on the line and they relied on each other. Both men clasped hands and said their goodbyes, before leaving the cave and onto their destinations.

As soon as Dread emerged from the cave, he let out a pent-up breath into the crisp afternoon air and pulled out his map; one that Hadvar had given him before they went their own ways. Dread studied his location and where he needed to go. He debated in his head if he should take the trails or to just cut across country. Both had advantages and disadvantages.

_If I take the trail I won't run into as many animals, or at least hopefully not, but I would run into people, and bandits. Not taking the trail would leave me to fight off any and all creatures, but I could potentially get to Riverwood in less time. _Dread concluded that going cross country would be the best thing to do, and so started walking to Riverwood.

The land was beautiful, _Too bad its so damn drastic in its change of weather, _Dread thought while looking at a line of snow that abruptly ended into green grass.

Cyrodiil, when he had first arrived, had made him feel as if he were in a different world, especially considering he had just arrived from his homeland Morrowind. The trees and the grass all seemed so much brighter and lively. The people were more open, and inclusive, unlike his closed minded brethren. Skyrim reminded him of Cyrodiil, the beauty, the clean air. But of course the beauty could only last so long, as there was always something trying to kill you. Dread met one such encounter when he heard a roar of a dragon.

_Great, nowhere to hide and nowhere to run, _Dread thought as he scanned the clearing he was in. The dragon of course, saw Dread and sped up, readying itself for a flyby attack.

Dread pulled his bow from its spot hanging on his back and notched an arrow. He aimed, and let loose an arrow. The arrow streaked through the air and sunk into the dragon's neck, which only seemed to tick it off. Dread notched another arrow and let it fly hitting the dragon near the same spot.

_This bow doesn't have enough driving force to be worth a damn to those scales of his, _Dread thought.

The dragon roared and shot out flames burning trees and marring the land. It flew over Dread, and at the last moment Dread dove out of harms way, feeling the heat of the attack.

_Think...Think, there has to be a way to bring that monster to ground level, _Dread contemplated a way to at least close the distance, _Ahhh this could work._

Dread notched an arrow, fired, and repeated several more times. Each arrow flew through the air, each flying minutely at different angles, all leading the dragon on as it flew. The first arrow pierced the dragon's webbed wings, ripping a hole in it. The next arrow hit in the other wing ripping through and leaving another ragged hole. The next two did much the same as the ones before, but the final arrow flew at such an angle that it ripped the webbing where it came from the dragon's wing to the other edge, leaving a pleasing gash in its wing. With the holes and the final gash the dragon lost its ability to fly, and crashed into the ground, in a magnificent manner. At least until it rammed into Dread sending him flying and landing on his back, his weapons thrown away and lost in the tall grass.

_Damn, that hurt_, he thought as he climbed up from the ground _Oh Divines, you sure know how to make things difficult for the Champion of Cyrodiil. Well, let's see what I can do to kill this dragon._

Dread charged the enraged dragon. As he neared the dragon reared its head back and let loose another inferno, scorching everything in its wake. Dread skillfully sidestepped, getting out of the inferno's flame, but not getting away from the heat. He ignored the heat, and continued charging the dragon. When he was in striking distance from the dragon, it snapped at him. Dread easily rolled under its snapping jaws, then sprang up from the roll, grabbed one of its head spikes, and climbed up onto its head. The dragon reared, almost causing Dread to lose his handhold.

_Haven't had to use this in a long time, _Dread thought.

He began to use a technique he created. Dread let one of his hands fall away from its hold and brought it by his side, grabbing onto his magicka it flowed into his hand, locking the joints until it made an open palm. He flowed more magicka into it causing it to heat, and then start to flame.

_Damn, I'm glad to be a Dark Elf, wouldn't want to see what would happen to the skin of any other race who used this, _Dread thought.

As the hand heated into almost unbearable temperatures, even for a Dark Elf, Dread rammed his hand into the dragon's head, pushing with all his might. At first it looked as if the dragon's scales would hold up against this attack, but as Dread applied more force into the burning appendage, he felt the scales starting to give. The dragon seemed to sense that it may die, and so it started thrashing more forcefully trying, unsuccessfully, to dislodge the Elf on its head.

With a final burst of force Dread impaled the dragon with his arm, the heat from his spell cooking the insides of the dragon's head. In the dragon's death throes, it made one final thrash of its head, sending a weakened Dread tumbling to the ground.

As Dread tumbled and rolled on the ground he saw glimpses of the dragon letting loose a final burst of flame before sinking to the ground. Dread came to a halt, crashing violently into a tree, he could feel that a few ribs had snapped from the impact. Hoping to the Divines that the broken ribs didn't pierce his lungs, Dread started to lose consciousness, until he took one final look at the dragon.

The body of the dragon had started to turn black and burn from the inside out. It's spikes, the scales, its eyes, all of it started to be engulfed by the flames, and started to turn into flakes that detached and were swept away by the afternoon breeze.

Dread had started to close his eyes again, letting sweet darkness wrap its arms around his mind, until he felt something stir in him. He forced himself to open his eyes, and he beheld one of the most amazing things in his life.

_I'm absorbing the dragon's powers, _Dread thought.

There were swirls of white, gold, and red, it looked as if a fire from the dragon had met a violent wind that was whipping it towards the downed Dunmer's body, it focused into his chest, and he felt his ribs repositioning themselves and healing back together.

After the lights faded away Dread tried to stand, when he had to rely on the tree he thought, _I don't think I will be able to make it to Riverwood today_, but I better try anyway, I don't want to be left stranded in this forest.

Dread searched the surrounding area for his weapon. He was only able to find one sword, and a broken bow.

_Damn I'm sore, _Dread mused.

The Dunmer, stumbled his way towards a road, where he hoped he would find someone to help him to Riverwood. As he finally limped onto the road he was met with silence, not a soul could be seen, it was what he expected, but he still was saddened by it. Dread pulled out his map and tried to figure out where he was and how far he would need to go to reach Riverwood. When he was finally able to get a bearing on his location he frowned at how far he still needed to travel.

_I won't make it today, very displeasing, but if I use the last of my magicka I can heal most of my injuries. In turn, only leaving a few to do tomorrow, _Dread thought,_ But if I do that I could leave myself open to attack. Ah hell, I'm pretty sure I can take just about anything with my sword, I'll be fine._

With that Dread searched for a suitable shelter for the evening. After searching for half an hour, Dread finally found a large crevice in the side of a hill. Dread entered and scanned the place looking for any inhabitants that may give him a problem, he was glad to find the hole empty. The Dunmer left the crevice in search of wood and food, and a few moments later returned with a small stack of branches, and a few berries. He set about building the fire, and after he had a small steady flame he ate the berries he collected.

_Not much, _He thought, _But hopefully I can find something tomorrow while I'm in Riverwood._

After Dread finished his snack he healed his bigger injuries with his last reserves of his magicka. When he finished he only had a few small scrapes and burns. Dread laid down wrapping his cloak around himself in an attempt to stay warm. He closed his eyes and within moments was asleep.

_Dread found himself standing in the Imperial City the clouds black as pitch, and the sky red, the sure signs of the presence of portals to Oblivion._

_Wait, I remember this,____Dread thought, this was the final battle against Martin and Mehrunes._

_As if on cue, the residents of Oblivion spilled out of the surrounding gates. Dread prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught only to find himself lacking a weapon. He was alone in a courtyard, Dremora surrounding him, he felt no fear staring at the wave upon wave of the spiked humanoids._

_A giant crack appeared between the ranks of monsters, and a giant Oblivion portal ascended into the sky. It opened itself and out stepped the living persona of a nightmare. Mehrunes Dagon, the Deadric prince of destruction, stepped forth from the portal, each of his giant arms __carrying a weapon of equal magnitude._

_The Dragon should be coming soon__**, **__Dread thought._

_"Dread Ilithen," the behemoth Mehrunes boomed " You have failed, now you will feel pain beyond your wildest dreams."_

_Some of the surrounding Dremora dragged a body towards Dread. As they drew closer Dread become more anxious, fearing the worst. The two Dremora final reached the edges of the surrounding force and threw the body to Dread. It fell at his feet and his breath caught in his chest, for there laying at his feet bloodied and staring up at him was his brother-in-arms and Emperor, Martin Septim. Dread felt like puking, but held back the bile by sheer force. He looked back up at Mehrunes and saw the giant wave his hand. The cue registering into the Dremora, they charged Dread._

_Dread fought back with all his might, snapping necks and collapsing windpipes, but the pure numbers of the wave pulled him down, hacking and slashing into his body. After moments of pure pain he figured out he wasn't dying. The hacking of swords, the bludgeoning of maces, the kicks and punches, all the thing being done to his body wasn't killing him, even as he saw his blood splatter and fly everywhere, covering everything._

_"So you figured out what was is happening to you," Mehrunes boomed, "Good, now you will know the cost of your failure."_

_Images flashed into Dread's head, scenes of burned towns, the screams of the enslaved, and his own body being ravaged by these terrible monsters._

_With a final roar, Mehrunes slammed his foot down on Dread._

Dread didn't cry out and sit up as he came out of his nightmare, he had been trained not to do so, he simply opened his eyes and looked anxiously around.

_Good, it was just a dream, _Dread thought as he sat up slowly, his sore muscles screaming their displeasure.

He stretched and massaged his muscles; finally he resorted to using his magic to heal his muscles. He walked away from his makeshift shelter and pulled out his map.

Riverwood was located about four miles from his current location. At a walk it would take an hour or two. So Dread started on his last leg of his journey to Riverwood.

Two hours and an uneventful walk later, Dread finally arrived at Riverwood. It was a peaceful, but worn out village. Its stone walls and gate stood open to everyone. Dread walked into the village without any problem and proceeded to find Alvor.

"Sir, do you know where Alvor is?" Dread asked a random man.

"Yes, he is right there," the man pointed at a blacksmith shop, where a man who looked to be in his 40's stood at an anvil working out some armor.

"Thank you" Dread said as he walked away from the man.

Dread walked into the open area and greeted the man.

"Hello, are you Alvor?" Dread asked.

"Who's asking?" the man said.

_The village may be peaceful, but it would seem the people are still paranoid when it comes to outsiders, _Dread thought.

"A friend," Dread said cryptically.

"Of whose," the man countered.

"Hadvar," Dread replied.

"How do you know Hadva?" he asked.

"He helped me escape Helgen after a dragon attacked," Dread stated.

"A dragon? Divines, the Jarl of Whiterun needs to know!" Alvor exclaimed.

"I could go, but I need supplies and, if possible, somewhere to stay for tonight," Dread remarked.

"Here, lets see what we can get you, and you can stay in the add-on to the house, its not big but its warm and dry!" Alvor said.

_Funny, how you mention a certain name, or an event, that someone will so willingly let you in, _Dread thought.

Alvor led Dread away from the anvil and smithing station, and into his house. He opened the old wooden door and escorted Dread in. Dread was met with a cozy old home that smelled of fire smoke and cooking meat. Dread's mouth started watering after a giant whiff of the pig slowly turning on a spit.

"Its not much, but its home," Alvor announced.

_Well at least you have a home, old man, _Dread thought.

"Its very nice," Dread replied.

Alvor pulled up a chair next to the fire and directed Dread into sitting in it.

"So, we haven't been correctly addressed, my name is Alvor, I'm Hadvar's uncle," He said.

"I'm Dread Ilithen, and as of right now, I'm a wanderer," Dread stated.

The two men clasped hands. The two drifted into a peaceful silence, and were interrupted when a young looking Nord woman came up from the basement. She was a pretty thing, with shoulder length blond hair, her high cheekbones set up her pretty face, she had blue eyes that rivaled the sky.

"Who's this?" she asked not unkindly.

"Just a friend of Hadvar's, he will be staying the night, we will also need to get him some supplies for his trip to Whiterun." Alvor said.

The woman left without another word, and Dread couldn't help himself but look at her as she walked away.

Alvor didn't notice the looks Dread was giving to the woman as he started listing off supplies Dread would need to get to Whiterun and beyond.

"You will need a better cloak than the one you were wearing when you arrived," Alvor stated, "you will also need a bedroll, some food, and definitely water."

Alvor eyed Dread's meager supplies, and then asked, " Do you know how to use a bow? You will need to be able to, to hunt."

"I am fairly good at using a bow," Dread replied.

"Good." Alvor gruffly said.

Alvor stood from his seat and began rummaging around looking for supplies, that he would give to Dread. Alvor laid a traveler's bag down by the front door, the bag looked sturdy, if not a little old looking. The next item was a black cloak.

_Well that cloak is a massive improvement to my current one, _Dread thought as he studied the worn and torn cloak he arrived in.

Alvor continued to stack supplies in a small pile near the traveler's bag, as Dread watched from his chair. After a short time Dread decided to get up and start putting things in the bag.

_Well he either wants me not to come back for a long time, or he actually believes me about Hadvar, _Dread thought.

As the bag was almost full Alvor disappeared into a room, after a few moments he returned carrying a huntsman's bow and quiver in his hands.

"It's not the greatest bow, but I think it should be good enough to protect yourself and hunt with," Alvor handed Dread the bow and quiver, "there are some targets out back if you wish to familiarize yourself with the bow."

"I will do just that," Dread stated, he wouldn't give up a nice chance to practice.

Alvor led him towards a door that led to the back of the house, he pushed it open and continued out with Dread following close behind.

"It's not much but it will at least provide something akin to practice." Alvor gestured to a small man shaped target leaning against a tree.

"It's great," Dread replied.

Dread walked away from the house, and away from the target to allow himself room. He hooked the quiver to his back and grabbed an arrow. Dread notched the arrow and aimed at the target, he let go of the pull string and sent the arrow flying towards the target dummy. I drove into the dummy's head.

Dread could hear Alvor whisper from the doorway as he watched Dread move to different distances, shoot from different positions, and even shoot while running and diving. Each arrow found what would have been a vital spot on any race in Cyrodiil, landing in eyes, mouths, throats, hearts, and groin.

After Dread emptied his quiver he walked to the dummy and started removing arrows and reloading his quiver.

"Something tells me that you are a lot more than just familiar with a bow." Alvor said.

"I practice a lot?" Dread said turning the statement into a question.

"I see that. How about you come in and clean yourself off so we can eat." Alvor said.

Dread walked up to the door and entered directly behind Alvor. Both men continued into the main room Dread had been sitting in a while before. The pig that was on the spit before was now being laid, by the woman from before, on the table that lay situated near a far wall in the main room.

Dread's mouth started to water at the aromas coming from the food. He followed Alvor until he was standing in a small room that held a suspended bath, with a fireplace underneath it for heating the water. There was a small fire going already.

_That woman must have started, and prepared the bath, _Dread thought, _I'll need to remember to thank her for it._

Alvor left a towel and then departed from the room, closing the door as he left. Dread started to strip his armor and clothing off, when he was down to his trousers, the woman from before walked in with a new set of plain clothing. She looked at his body with a look somewhat akin to hunger and lust. Dread stood still and looked at her in return.

"Thank you for preparing a bath for me Mistress." Dread spoke,

"Think nothing of it." She said in return.

This break in the silence seemed to knock her back into reality and she laid the clothing down next to the bath, and walked out. Dread let out a pent up breath and continued stripping himself.

When he finally stepped into the bath he let out a small groan, his muscles started to relax and he was finally at peace, if only for a little while. He rinsed the grime and sweat from his body, and then proceeded to think of the events leading to this point.

_What happened in the 200 years I was gone, _He thought, _the Legion has changed so much, normal foot soldiers don't have the plate armor like they use to, they have that leather armor. It would seem that only the higher command has any metal on their personal armor._

His thoughts ranged from the armor of the people, to the culture of skyrim, and his mind finished on the changes that may have occurred to Cyrodiil.

Dread stood from his bath and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. Dread grabbed the clothing and looked at them, the shirt was gray and had buttons up the middle, the pants were black and hugged his legs. He proceeded to dress pulling the pants up and then buttoning his shirt. He walked towards the door when he heard a small gasp. He pulled the door open and walked out of the room, Dread looked around the hall he was in and surmised that he had a spectator.

As Dread ascended the stairs he was met with an aroma that easily defeated the one before. When he finally made it off the stairs he walked over to the table, where Alvor and the woman seated. Alvor seemed to be in good spirits as he held a pint of mead in his hands.

"Hello!" Alvor exclaimed.

_Someone is already drunk, _Dread thought.

"Hello Alvor," Dread replied, and nodded to the woman " I don't believe we have been properly greeted,"

The woman blushed a little.

"Umm, my name is Agathe," she replied.

"And as you know I am Dread Ilithen," Dread responded.

Dread sat at the other end of the table next to Agathe, and facing Alvor. Alvor didn't seem to mind Dread being friendly with Agathe.

_I wonder what relation Agathe has with Alvor, _Dread thought.

Alvor began cutting the pig into pieces and handing out meat to Agathe and Dread. When dread was handed his piece he looked to Agathe and Alvor for permission to start. Alvor nodded his approval after he ate his first bite. Dread was in heaven as he ate the food on his plate, it's taste leaving him wanting more.

-

Agathe was watching Dread out of the corner of her eye, making sure that the meal was to his liking. When Dread seemed to be exceptionally pleased with the food Agathe silently celebrated. She didn't understand why she was drawn the the ash-skinned elf, but from the first time she saw him she was enraptured. His pointed ears, his angled face, and his eyes. Agathe had never seen a Dunmer with such expressive eyes, even if they were completely white, it was like looking into the sun. Dread's determination and spirit, and his seemingly openness with them was a surprising contrast to other Dark Elf's she had met.

She peaked another look at him, and blushed. When he had been in the bath she was watching from the keyhole at the door. She knew she shouldn't have been peaking, especially at their guest, but she couldn't help it, she was just too damn attracted to this man. Though when he stood from the bath, she gasped. He stood stark naked, everything showing. She had never seen a naked man before, but what she saw surpassed everything she daydreamed about. She watched as he dried himself and pulled on the clothing. The clothes she had left him were Alvor's old pair when he had been a young man. The shirt showed off his muscular chest and upper body, while the pants were snug and showed off equal muscle mass in his legs.

When Dread started walking to the door she gasped and ran away from the door, and quietly ran up the stairs to the table. She quietly down the table and tried to settle herself down. What had she been doing! That was so wrong, what would've happened if she had been caught! He would have told Alvor! And then she would have been yelled at and shamed! Or... her mind wandered to darker, more sensual, outcomes. She should have been ashamed to be thinking such things, but dammit she couldn't help it. When Dread walked up and greeted her in such a gentlemanly way she couldn't help but blush, for she had seen all of him, and without him knowing!

-

Alvor handed Dread another pint of mead. Dread lost count of how many he had drank, and Alvor was way more lost in the count than he. Both men drank and happily talked about past experiences. Dread couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun with another individual.

"... and then Agathe said, help me down please!" Alvor busted out laughing after he had just retold a story of Agathe and how she had been stranded in a tree.

Dread laughed, it had been a good story, and he was drunk so everything was funny. Agathe was as red as an Oblivion portal, as Alvor finished his story.

_She is pretty attractive, _Dread thought, _Eh, too bad Dread you can't be with her, even if she returned your feelings._

Alvor had downed his last pint of mead and began shuffling to his room, when Dread started to feel the full effects of the drink. Dread was giddy, and was probably going to have a nasty hangover the next day. Agathe had drank a few pints herself throughout the night, and was touchy. Dread didn't mind her hands on him.

_Hell it's been nigh on two centuries since I've been in the company of a pretty woman, _He thought.

Agathe had been gaining courage throughout the night from lightly touching, to full on groping Dread, and Dread was liking it. But Dread also knew that he wouldn't bed Agathe, not even if they were both sober, he had sworn off such pleasures when he had joined the Dark Brotherhood, he would never sire a child so long as his heart and soul belonged to the Night Mother, and the Dread Father Sithis. Dread didn't know if that contract was still in effect, but he didn't want to risk upsetting the Night Mother further if there were a chance at salvaging his place in the Dark Brotherhood.

Agathe had become more courageous and had started moving her head towards Dread's, in the hopes of kissing the Dark Elf. Dread, had enough conscious thought to try and evade the incoming kiss. He started to laugh extremely hard, and ended up dipping his chair over backwards and falling over onto the floor. Agathe fell with him and he ended up on his back with her on top of him.

_Well shit, that didn't end up like I thought it would, _Dread thought.

Agathe was now most definitely goaded into kissing Dread, as she finally started to dip her head closer and closer to the Dunmer. Agathe closed her eyes in preparation of the kiss when Dread felt his last reserves start to dwindle and his urges start to take over. Agathe's head fell onto Dread's chest, which surprised Dread, at least until he found her sleeping on him.

_That was too damn close, _Dread thought.

The Dunmer sat up slowly and grabbed ahold of Agathe and as he stood he picked her up bridal style and carried her an empty room where she laid her on the bed and then draped the blankets on top of her. Dread, as quietly as he could, stumbled out of his room and into an adjacent room where he didn't even take the time to take off his clothing as he landed face down in the pillows and was out.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here finally. I have been contemplating starting another story, one for Halo ODST. I don't really know. Eh, oh well enjoy the chapter, review, and stuff. I don't own Skyrim.**

Chapter 3

Dread woke up to a pitch black room in a soft bed. He felt better than he had in awhile, even before his 'coma', if that is what it had been. Dread sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes, yawned, and then climbed out off the bed. He grabbed a clean shirt and put it on as he opened the door leading out into the hallway. He could hear sounds coming from up the stairs, the sounds of cooking food. Dread's mouth started to water again.

_Damn this Nordic food is good, there's always enough to stuff your face completely, _Dread thought.

Dread wandered up the stairs and was greeted with a pretty woman humming while she made the breakfast. Dread admired Agathe's body for a moment.

"That smells delicious," Dread complimented.

He could see her blush a little as she continued to make the food.

"Ummm, thank you." Agathe said.

Dread sat in a chair that sat near the fire, and just basked in its warmth. He continued to watch Agathe cook from where he sat.

"Your father is a good man," Dread remarked.

Agathe was quiet for a moment before stating, "Yes, yes he is."

The two drifted into a peaceful silence, both lost in thought. After a while Agathe set the food on the table, and then went to wake Alvor. Dread continued sitting in his chair until he heard the heavy footsteps that belonged to Alvor.

When both Agathe and Alvor returned to the room Dread stood to greet Alvor, both men smiled and went to sit at the table.

"We still need you to go to Whiterun, if you are up to it." Alvor got straight to the point.

"I am more than up for it." Dread replied.

"Good," Agathe will walk you to the edge of town and point you in the right direction.

Dread sneaked a peak at Agathe who was blushing a little, "Yes, father."

They continued talking about random things until the conclusion of the meal. As Dread retrieved the things Alvor so kindly gave to him, he looked one more time at the home.

_If I were to ever get the urge to settle down, I'd want my home to be like this, _Dread thought.

Putting on the black cloak, Dread walked to the door and waited for Agathe to get ready. A few moments later she walked up from the stairs and to the door, Dread gave one final goodbye to Alvor before fastening his sword and bow to their rightful locations. Agathe opened the door and led the way out. She walked down the main road to an ancient looking stone bridge.

"Follow this road, it will lead you to Whiterun, your map should also tell you where to go if you get lost." Agathe said while pointing at a road leading away from Riverwood.

"Thank you Agathe, for everything."

Dread walked away while putting his hood up.

-

Agathe watched as the Dunmer walked away his cloak making him sway in the light breeze.

_I hope the things we gave him will help him, _she thought.

As Dread crossed the bridge Agathe pondered on how such a gentle man could be so fluent in weapons. She had watched him practice with his bow the day before, and was astounded at how he could so artfully use the bow. She had no doubt he was just as good with a sword, and could imagine that if given any weapon he would be exceptional. But she may be just imagining it, she never could understand how, for the day she knew him, she could fall for him. Or maybe it was just a passing feeling coming from the fact that he was a traveller, a new exciting thing. He was different to say the least.

She continued watching until Dread rounded a corner, and disappeared from her sight. She returned to her home soon after, still pondering her attraction to the Dunmer.

-

_Damn it's cold_, Dread thought, _I much prefered Cyrodiil over this damn tundra any day._

Dread had been walking for an hour, there had been no interruption of his walk since it started. He was beginning to daydream, about his future, about his past, never about the present.

He continued walking and when he reached a top of a hill he stood still in silent wonder. He saw the town of Whiterun. Its walls stood proud and defiant against all that came in the name of violence. The keep looked amazing, he could see the vastness of it from the distance he was. Its walls stood in a prideful way. Dread turned away from the splendid sight and continued down the path.

As he walked he passed a meadery, he could smell the mead from where he stood, 20 feet away, it was amazing. After the short pause to admire the aroma he continued passed it. The sounds of fighting could be heard as he walked along the path. He looked around trying to pinpoint the battle. After a moment of searching he finally saw what was making the noise, and what it was made him stop in his tracks.

A group of four people were surrounding a giant! The giant had white skin and was easily 8 feet tall. It wore fur around its lower half, and around its wrists. But what really caught Dread's attention was the giant man-sized club it was swinging about. Dread stopped gawking at the giant and proceeded to sprint over to help take it down.

When he reached the battle he left his bow in its spot on his back, it would only piss the giant off more, he assumed. Dread opted for using his sword and charged at the beast. The giant swung its club knocking one of the fighters flying, into a stone wall, the sounds of bones breaking could be heard from 30 feet away. Dread ran towards the wall, his mind forming a plan. As Dread neared the giant, he ran passed him to the stone wall. Dread jumped into the wall and as his feet made contact with the worn stone he sprang off landing on the giant's shoulders. He reversed the grip on his sword and plunged it down diagonally through the giant's neck, piercing its heart.

The giant began losing strength right away, lazily swinging its club at the attackers. Dread yanked out his sword and stabbed back down, again piercing the giants heart. The giant fell to its knees just as Dread jumped off of its shoulders. As it fell to its stomach, it let out one last breath and laid still.

Dread was approached by a war-painted, red-headed Nord.

"You handled yourself well, you could make a good Shield-Brother." the woman said.

"What's a Shield-Brother?" Dread asked

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors.. We are brother and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." The Nordic woman said.

_It sounds like the Fighter's Guild back in Cyrodiil, _Dread thought.

"Were you paid to kill this giant?" Dread asked.

"As a matter-of-fact, yes, we are getting paid for this kill." the woman looked giddy.

"Well, I must be off." Dread declared.

"I... uh, if you are going to Whiterun, you should talk to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr." The woman said.

"If I have time I will most definitely look into it, Mistress...?" Dread asked.

"Aela, just Aela." Aela seemed a little flustered to Dread.

-

"Ah, Misstress Aela, I promise, that I will visit the Companions if time allows, that is all I can do right now. I'm sorry." Dread announced.

The woman blushed, just a little, at the word Mistress. No one referred to her with that much respect, and it caught her off guard.  
><em>He is different, <em>Aela thought.

"It's ok!" She ended up saying, her words leaving her mouth before she could properly think.

Dread stood there waiting to see if anything else were to be said. Nothing was said for a few more moments.

"I must be going," Dread declared.

"I... hope to see you at Jorrvaskr." Aela exclaimed, what was wrong with her?

Dread waved at Aela as he walked off, she saw him pull his cloak tighter around him.

-

Dread really didn't think he would end up going to Jorrvaskr, or at least he didn't really want to. What he said had been the politest way of turning down Aela.

_That woman looked like she has some fire in her, _Dread thought.

Dread continued walking down the stone road, passing a stable, and continuing passed the first gate of Whiterun. Dread noticed as he walked that a lot of the defenses for Whiterun were natural, the small stone cliffs that were high enough to keep attackers out. The gate led to an open area, most likely designed as a killzone for attackers. Guard towers overlooked the open area.

Clouds started to block out the sun, they promised rain today. Dread passed through another small gate and arrived at the gate that led into the actual city of Whiterun. He was stopped by a guard as he approached.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about, official business only." the guard announced.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." Dread replied.

"Riverwood's affected too? Go on in, talk to the Jarl." the guard murmured.

Dread proceeded through the large wooden gate. He started walking down a path that would hopefully lead to the keep. He passed through a small market, its people closing up shop in the face of the coming rain.

Dread studied the town, its architecture was astounding. Small streams led through the town, either for fetching water or for waste removal Dread did not know. He noticed the houses, most of which were made from stone, which seemed to be plentiful in the area. Dread walked through the inner walls of Whiterun, into a town square.

_Eh, more like a town circle, _he thought.

The central area was circular with more streams of water surrounding it. There were small bridges that led over the water. In the middle of the area sat a giant tree, an ancient tree. Its bark was smoothed away from age. Dread walked passed the tree and continued to some stairs that led up to the keep.

As Dread proceeded to the stairs he heard the near fanatical cries of a priest, calling out the name of Talos. He had such conviction in his words, but no one paid him much attention. Dread stopped his march to the stairs and walked over to the priest.

_Did he just say the worship of Talos was outlawed, _Dread thought.

"Did I hear you say that the worship of Talos was outlawed?" Dread asked.

"Indeed you did!" the priest bellowed.

"Why was Talos worship outlawed?" Dread asked.

"Because the so-called Emperor is a coward! That's right, I said coward! Oh yes! he agreed to banish the worship of Talos at the tip of an Aldmeri sword. They called it the 'White-Gold Concordat.' Well, I call it blasphemy!" The priest was practically shouting his belief, "A true son of the Empire would never have turned his back on our greatest hero, not at any price. Well, let me tell you something, friend. Cyrodiil is a long way from here, and in Skyrim, we will never forsake mighty Talos!"

_Aldmeri? Aldmeri Dominion? They actually attacked the Empire, _Dread thought, _They had been a threat, but not such that we actually thought they would attack._

"Aren't you worried you'll be arrested?" Dread asked.

"Haha, let them come! I have no fear, for Talos is my ally, and I am his prophet. His word is upon my lips, his voice in my throat." the priest said.

Dread thought about his words, and his fervent belief in Talos, _No one should have the right to tell others how and who to worship_.

"I must go," Dread stated, "I hope your word spreads to all the believers!"

"Thank you, and may Talos guide you in your adventures, wanderer." the priest said.

Dread walked to the stairs and started to ascend. After he got to the first landing he saw that there were pools of water on both sides of the walkway.

_What are the point to these? Where is the water coming from?_ He asked himself.

After he finally reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by a wooden bridge with high arches, that were masterfully made. He walked to the giant wooden doors that lay across the bridge. He pushed the doors open and continued into the keep.

Dread put back his hood, and was thoroughly amazed at the architecture inside the keep. The ceiling was so high that it almost disappeared from sight. Giant pillars and arches were everywhere inside the keep, all wooden, and all held designs that Dread didn't know. He walked through the keep to the top of some stairs and was greeted with to giant tables set off the either side of the hall, and a giant fire blazing in the middle.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" a woman asked gruffly?

Dread was pulled out of his gawking, and answered the Dark Elf.

"I have news from Helgen. It's about the dragon attack." Dread replied.

Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally."

The woman indicated that Dread was to follow her, and he did. The Jarl sat discussing matters with his steward when Dread walked up to him.

"So, you were at Helgen? You saw the dragon with your own eyes." the jarl a rough looking man with blond hair asked.

The dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I saw it was heading this way." Dread stated.

By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" Balgruuf exclaimed.

"Should we rely on the walls of Whiterun to keep us safe?" The steward asked.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once." Irileth, the dark elf from before, stated.

The steward argued the with Irileth about sending soldiers to Riverwood until Balgruuf bellowed out.

"Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Irileth send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth left to do her lord's bidding.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." The steward, humbled by the Jarl's outburst, said.

"That would be best." the jarl stated.

"Thank you, for warning me. Take this, I hope it helps." The Jarl handed Dread a bag of coins. "If you aren't doing anything, I have something that would be just right for a person such as you."

"I always like a new opportunity to explore, my Lord," Dread claimed

"Good, good, let's go talk to the Court Mage Farengar, he has the specifics on what you will be asked to do." Balgruuf said.

Balgruuf led Dread to an open area connected to the hall, in which stood Farengar in mage robes, his face partially concealed by his hood.

"Farengar, I think I have found someone who can help with your dragon project," Jarl Balgruuf stated, "Go on fill him in on all the details."

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragon. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous stone ruin for an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be there." Farengar stated.

_Well, at least he is being honest in the fact that this might be a wild goose chase, _Thought Dread.

"All right. Where am I going and what am I fetching?" Dread asked.

"Straight to the point, eh? Good, leave the details to your betters. There is an ancient stone tablet that is suppose to have something on it about the ancient burial sites for the dragons. It located in an ancient ruin, have I said that already, Bleak Falls Barrow is its name." Farengar stated.

"Peaceful sounding," Dread laughed.

"You will find that it is quite the opposite, sadly." Farengar stated, not catching the slight sarcasm in Dread's voice, "Here, I'll mark on your map where it is."

Farengar placed a small x and the name Bleak Falls Barrow on the map.

"Alright have fun, don't get killed." Farengar stated.

Dread turned and left the keep walking back the way he had arrived.

-

When Dread reached the front gate he looked back at Whiterun.

_It's a small town, but at least the people are nicer than the ones in the Imperial city, _he thought.

Dread walked out of the town and back down the road he had just walked on earlier that day. As Dread walked he started feeling hunger pains.

_Should have grabbed something to eat while I was in Whiterun, _he thought as he pulled out some dried fruit and meat from his bag. While he ate his meager meal, he admired the landscape.

_There are waterfalls everywhere, _he thought, _I guess there was water everywhere in Cyrodiil, but it always felt somewhat dirty. This water looks so clear, and peaceful._

Dread continued, noting things he had missed on his first trip down this road. He passed a few travelers and greeted each one, all greeted back.

_Another thing about Skyrim, everyone at least greets back, _he thought, _nicer than people in Cyrodiil, and drastically better than my brethren back in Morrowind._

Dread spied Riverwood across the flowing river. He had thought of maybe going over and talking to Alvor about the guards, but decided that the guards could do that when they arrived. So he continued walking following the drawn out paths on his map.

A howl broke the calm. Dread quickly folded his map and placed back in the pocket of his bag, while grabbing his bow and an arrow. He saw fleeting movement out of his peripheral wolf leapt at him, he barely dodged out of the way, he turned with the wolf and let loose his arrow, watching as it impaled a wolf through the throat. A sharp whine was heard as the wolf went down. Dread ran over to the downed animal, he quickly unsheathed his sword and stabbed down into the wolf's heard, quickly ending the animal's misery.

He stood and removed his sword from the body. Wiping the blood away he resheathed his sword and walked away, leaving the body of the wolf. From that point he kept his bow in hand, searching for anything that may cause him harm.

As Dread walked the ground started to show signs of snow. Small piles of snow lay caught on stone or in the crevices of the mountain he was walking up. In the distance he saw a ruined tower overlooking the valley below.

The snow was becoming more prevalent as he continued up the road. As he drew closer to the tower he saw that it held occupants, as there was a light in one of the windows. He also saw that there was a person leaning against a tree right outside of the tower.

When the person saw Dread she pulled out her greatsword.

_That's not the greeting I was expecting, _he thought.

"Hey, I don't mean you any harm!" He shouted.

The woman didn't seem to care as she charged towards him.

"We have a traveler," she yelled towards the tower, "he looks like he might have a bit of gold!"

_Bandits, _Dread thought, as he notched an arrow.

Dread shot the arrow, retrieving another from his quiver as he watched the first one hit the woman square in the heart. She fell to the ground clutching the arrow, cursing. Four other bandits ran out of the tower towards Dread. He let loose two arrows each finding a lethal mark on two of the other two didn't seem phased by the death of their comrades as they closed the distance with Dread.

Dread returned his bow to its location on his back, and grabbed his sword. One of the two bandits had a great sword, the sword being as tall as he was, and the other had two axes. The two bandits were finally close enough to engage, as Dread settled into his defensive stance.

Dread lept to one side, putting the ax bandit between the other one with the Great sword. Dread thrusted, hoping to kill the axed bandit in one move. The bandit registering the attack, deflected the blow to the side. Dread moved with the deflection, twirling and catching the bandit in the side, the blade sinking and then getting caught half way through the man's body. Dread tried to pull the sword free of the man, but couldn't, so he left the sword in the dead man and readied himself.

The giant of a man with the great sword bullrushed Dread, sending him to the ground. Dread rolled and sprung back up to his feet, ready for the continued attacks of the bandit. As the man approached, this time more slowly, Dread lashed out, kicking the man's leg and making him fall to his knees. Dread grabbed the great swords handguard, viciously ripped it from the man's hand, spun and cleanly cut off the man's head. The body slumped to the ground, where the snow greedily absorbed the blood. Dread stuck the sword, blade first, into the ground and walked back to fetch his blade from the ax bandit.

Dread looked through the belongings of the bandits. He found a few lockpicks, more arrows, a health potion or two, and a few odd and end things he could use later. He even found a dagger that was in decent enough shape, or at least had the potential to be useful to him later. He wrapped the sheath and dagger around his calf, for easy access.

_Now that I think about it, I should definitely invest in some good throwing knives, _he thought making a note for a later time.

After making sure he took anything he deemed useful he continued with his earlier objective, reaching Bleak Falls Barrow.

The weather was getting colder, Dread could only hope that he got to the ruins soon. Dread made a note on the map where the tower was located so if worse came to worst he would have a place to stay for the night.

The snow was turning into a blizzard, blinding the Dunmer to his surroundings. He could just barely make out the runs as he drew near. The ruins were amazing, huge stone arches that seemed to reach into the clouds, giant staircases, and a giant walkway that ended in the side of a mountain, which he guessed led to the ruins where he needed to be.

He continued up the stairs and was met with another group of bandits. There were only three, and only one of them seemed to be a melee fighter, he carried a warhammer. Dread grabbed his bow off his back, notched an arrow, and began to kill them one by one.

As the last bandit fell, an arrow through the throat, he walked up and relieved them of their gold, and usable items. He even found a bow, when he test the draw strength it was much better than the one Alvor gave him.

_I'm going to have to repay Alvor for the bow, _Dread thought as he laid the one he had down, and grabbed the better one.

He gathered the arrows from the bandits' quivers and stuffed them into his.

_Hmmm, my quiver is almost satisfactorily full, _Dread thought.

Dread continued up the remaining stairs to his objective. The entrance door was made out of metal, with designs on it. Dread couldn't make any sense of the designs. He pushed open the doors only enough to squeeze through. When he was through he was moderately disappointed in the ruins, the outside was majestic and awe inspiring, the inside looked worn down, almost to the point of collapsing.

Bodies littered the floor of the ruins, both bandit and giant rat alike.

_Great giant rodents, _Dread thought, _my favorite._

Dread saw two bandits sitting by a fire, trying to warm themselves. They were talking in hushed voices.  
><em>I wonder if they will let on about some kind of treasure,<em> he thought, _it has to be the reason they are in this ruin._

Dread could only pick up a few words, something about a golden claw, and stealing it from someone in Riverwood.

_Mmm, looks like I am going to stop at Riverwood anyway, _Dread thought.

Dread didn't feel like shooting them down with a bow, so he snuck up to the closest one. When he came into striking distance he stood from his crouched position, wrapped his hand around the man's mouth and stabbed his dagger into his throat. Not a sound was made as the man died in Dread's grasp.

_Good to know after 200 years I can perfectly assassinate someone, _He thought to himself.

The other bandit, didn't even know that his comrade was dead and lying not two feet from him when Dread grabbed him and killed him in the same fashion. Dread laid the body down and began looking through their pockets, he ended up with a few more lockpicks.

_Damn I keep this up and I will be set for life with lockpicks, _He concluded.

Dread walked passed the dead bandits and down a large tunnel. The ruins resembled a cave, winding and dead ends abound. Dread passed a few more rat bodies, noting the significant increase to the number from earlier.

He continued walking through the ruins, until he came to a smaller tunnel that led to a room with a barred door, in the room stood another bandit. Dread crouched down and continued towards the bandit, until the bandit pulled a lever, initiating a barrage of darts to shoot out of the walls. The bandit didn't even have time to yell before he was shot down, darts riddling his body.

When the barrage ended Dread walked into the room, noting the three stone faces. Each face had a small picturette in its mouth, showing a different animal. One had a serpent, another a whale, and yet another with a hawk. To his left there were stone pillars, with the same animals on them.

_Hmmmm, maybe if a match the pillars pictures, with the stone faced ones I will be able to get through, _Dread thought

He turned the stones to the corresponding pictures. After he finished he went back to the lever, the bandit's body a reminder of what could happen if he messed up. Dread reached for the lever, grasped it, pulled. He was ready to jump out of the way, when he heard the portcullis lower and the passageway opened for him.

He progressed through the now open passageway. A chest lay at the end of the small hallway.

_Oh how I love finding chests in deep, dark, creepy ruins, _he thought, _almost like they are begging to be exploited._

Dread approached said chest, but when he opened it he was met with nothing but a few coins of gold.

_Damn, and here I thought I was going to get something better. Or at least more gold, _he thought while pocketing the Septims, and walking away.

He found a stairway that spiraled down, further into the ruins. The stairs were worn wood, and looked as if they could collapse at any time. Dread looked at them with apprehension, and then took his first step down the ancient stairs. His first few steps proved to be scarring to his psyche. The stairs wobbled with his stops, creaking as he walked down them.

When Dread finally reached the bottom of the steps he was greeted with three giant rats. Their ragged grey fur, sharp crooked and cracked teeth, and their black eyes, all looked at him with hunger and the will to kill. Dread ripped his sword from his sheath and waded into the group of rats, slicing, spinning, and dodging his way to victory.

When everything became still and the bodies of the rats lay in pieces at his feet Dread cleaned his blade and resheathed it. Dread continued down an adjoining passage, filled with cobwebs and ancient designs.

He reached an area that had two doors to the same place, one was blocked with roots, the other with cobwebs. Dread unsheathed his sword slashed at the web's, making a man sized hole in them. When he pushed through he was met with a room filled with giant empty spider eggs. A man lay tangled in webs at the end of the room crying for help.

As Dread approached the man a giant spider descended from the ceiling, blocking the man from view. Dread lunged at the spider sinking his blade into one of its many eyes. A screeching sound resonated from it, making Dread let go of his blade to cover his ears from the blood curdling scream. When the sounds stopped the spider launched itself at Dread trying to pin him down. Dread withdrew his dagger from his calf holster just as he sprung into the air. Dread rolled on the spiders back sinking the blade into its back, his momentum carried him further down the spider his blade cutting a bloody path down its back. Dread landed on his feet looking in the same direction he had before the jump.

The spider, now almost cut in two, fell to its stomach. It tried to move, but after a few moments it finally lay still. Dread shivered as he studied the room more. Bodies, both humanoid and animal, were suspended from the ceiling, wrapped in the white strings of the webs. From what Dread could see the bodies were grey, shriveled, and decayed. More bodies lay in the same state all along the walls and on the floors. Some looked to be in the process of being eaten, or however the spiders feed.

_Mmmm, that smell is the best, _Dread thought sarcastically.

"Help me! Help! Get me out of here!"

Dread looked around to see where the voice was coming from, he saw a man dangling from a nearby wall.

"Please help me!" the man screamed.

Dread began cutting the webs away with his sword.

"You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

The man ran through a passage that he had been blocking right before, Dread chased the man. After dodging a few fallen rocks and almost knocking himself out on a low hanging ledge Dread finally caught up to the man.

"You can't have it! Its mine!" He yelled.

The man thrusted, narrowly gutting Dread. Dread kicked his kneecap, making his leg twist into an unnatural angle. The man screamed in pain, before Dread ended the scream with his sword in the man's throat.

Dread looked through the man's belongings, and what he found surprised him. Dread pulled out a golden claw, its three fingers curved over three circular designs. The top picture held a bear, the middle a moth, and the final an owl.

_The ancient Nords sure liked their damn picture riddles, _Dread thought sourly, as he tucked the claw in his bag.

The next item he pulled from the man was a journal, Dread looked through it. It talked about ancient Nordic heroes, Lucan Valerius; the man from Riverwood who the golden claw belonged to, and the Hall of Stories. Dread returned the journal to the man's bag. he grabbed a few golden Septims and continued walked away heading for, what he hoped, his objective.

He continued walking until he reached a well lit area, one that held small crevices with bodies occupying them.

_Great another crypt, _Dread thought, _just my luck._

He continued to proceed through the room, until he heard the creaking and popping of a body moving after a long time. He looked over his shoulder to see a body crawl out of its crevice and look at him. It opened its mouth, showing cracked yellow teeth, before it charged at Dread, sword raised to strike.

Dread sidestepped and fluidly sliced the undead's head off. Its body went crashing to the ground, causing more undead to move and awaken.

_What in the hell... really, _Dread thought.

Several undead met their, hopefully, final end to Dread's blade. Dread headed towards a long hallway leading away from the room, trying to get out before more attacked. In his haste, however, he set off a trap. The trap, a wooden wall with spikes on it spun and nearly impaled the Dunmer on it had he not rolled backwards and out of harms way.

_Damn, that was way too close, _he thought.

Dread walked towards the hallway again being careful to where he stepped. He saw the pressure plate that activated the trap and sidestepped it, making sure he gave a wide enough berth so as to not activate it again. He walked down it finding more crevices and more undead. Killing his way to a small area he was finally able to rest after the last undead fell.

_Damn, being out for 200 years really did a number on my stamina, _he thought,_ I may need to __rest in Riverwood again._

After Dread caught his breath he walked to a smaller hallway, this one had swinging axes.

_Really, the Nords are terrible,_ he thought, _do they really need so many damn traps around, plus the walking dead._

Dread prepared himself to run through the swinging axes when they cleared.

_NOW!_

Dread sprinted through, narrowly being sliced into pieces by the final ax.

_Great get out of a crypt and into another one, _he thought as he studied the new area he had arrived in.

Grey, cracked walls pushed in on him, skeletons of the long dead decorated the area.

_Well, at least they aren't trying to kill me, _Dread thought.

He continued through the crypt to a bigger tunnel leading away, until he reached a room with a small stream going through it.

_The only way of getting through this is to follow the river, _Dread thought as he scanned for an opening.

He followed the stream ended in a waterfall that led into a giant hole. Dread noticed a small pathway leading down into the hole. Walking down the path Dread didn't encounter anything that wanted to kill him. Another tunnel made itself seen.

_Is there an end to this damn ruin, DIVINES, _Dread thought.

Dread continued through the ruins, picking his way around the delipidated complex. Until he came to a big wooden door. Dread was cautious with this door, he had run into undead, traps, and spiders, he didn't really wish to do anything else that was strenuous.

Dread wasn't met with anything belligerent instead he walked into a room well lit, with a giant fireplace that had dragon statues surrounding it. He walked passed the fireplace, down a hall, and stopped when he saw another small passageway with swinging axes. Dread sighed, but readied himself to sprint through it. When the axes disappeared into the walls Dread sprinted through and rolled the last two feet to dodge the last ax from ruining his day further.

The room he entered was a spacious room made of stone, a small bridge made it possible for the second story to access other points in the room.

Dread sighed again when he saw the undead beings shambling around. He drew his bow and shot down the undead, without mercy. When all the undead lay still their eyes growing dim, he explored the room until he found a wooden staircase leading to the second story. He quickly ascended the rickety steps, and then proceeded to the bridge. He walked through a tunnel leading from the bridge for a while, until he came to a door with metal sidings on it. Dread pushed the door open to a large hallway leading to another door.

Along the walls of the hallway, pictures could be seen. one was of a woman who had winged animals flying around her. Another a man who held two staffs, each with a skull-like head on the ends.

_Hmmm I wonder what these are, _Dread thought.

After scanning the hall, Dread wandered over to a giant stone door. Designs were liberally spread everywhere, and at the center of the door pictures of a moth, owl, and bear say. Right beneath the animals a circular picture that held a picture of a claw with three holes above it.

Dread studied the golden claw, and the doors pictures. After looking at both, Dread moved the pictures on the door to match the claw, then he put the claws fingers into the three holes in the center circle. Dread took on final breath before he turned the claw. At first he thought he was going to die, for a loud scratching sound resonated from the door. But to Dread's amazement the door began to lower.

A crooked and dilapidated staircase was the first thing he saw when the door lowered. Dread climbed the stairs, to a cavern area with small pillars scattered around the space. As Dread proceeded through the cavern, he saw a giant stone wall, with some sort of writing on it. When he was about 20 feet away from the wall his vision began to darken around the edges, making him look at a certain area of the wall.

_Fus? _Dread iterated, hmmmm that's odd, I know that it means force.

An odd feeling began moving from his head to his chest, where it seemed to burn. As it began to get hotter, Dread started to worry, until with an almost audible snap, something happened. Dread felt as if something had unlocked in his body.

"Fus," Dread whispered.

He was met with a big force of energy leaving his mouth and throwing small rocks about the spacious area.

_…..that was awesome, _Dread thought.

Dread heard a snapping sound, and when he turned he saw an undead had thrown off his casket lid, and was crawling out. Dread charged the being before it could fully stand from the coffin.

"FUS!" Dread bellowed.

The being stumbled, and fell to its back just as Dread reached it. As it began to regain its feet Dread jumped onto it, sword trying to decapitate it. The thing opened its mouth and said something, whatever it said sent shivers down Dread's back right before Dread was launched in the opposite direction, hitting the stone wall hard.

_He can do it too? _Dread thought.

Dread steadied himself, and charged the undead again, this time ready to dive to the side if it tried to use the power words again. Dread had been smart in preparing for the blast as he entered the five foot radius of the being it shouted the word again. Dread, being prepared for it, dove to the side, shouted Fus again. As the thing stumbled again, Dread grabbed his dagger and, underhandedly, threw it. The dagger spun through the air, before colliding, blade first, into the things eye. As the blade sank, to the hilt, into its head Dread rushed it again, tackling it to the ground and then effectively stabbing it in the head with his sword.

Dread searched the now fully dead being, he found a few coin Septims, and a stone tablet.

_I'm guessing this is was I was sent here for, _Dread thought.

Dread stowed the tablet in his pack and then proceeded up some stairs he found. The stairs led up to a small tunnel, and at the end of said tunnel a small stone statue sat. At the top of the statue sat a small wooden handle. Dread grabbed the handle, pulled up, twisted, and then let it go. Sounds of rocking scraping against rock were heard to his left, and when he turned he saw a stone section of the wall recede into the ceiling.

The opening led to a small chamber that had another tunnel that led to the outside.

_Finally I'll be rid of this ruin, _Dread thought.

When Dread finally exited the ruin he was met with the night sky, and he was standing on the edge of a small cliff that overlooked the river.

_Skyrim, it never ceases to amaze me, _Dread thought as he looked out across the landscape, _this could be a new beginning for me._

End of Chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I know its been a long time, there is no excuse. I will let all my readers know that I will be leaving for a great long while January 8th to join the military. Skyrim is of course not mine.**

Chapter Four

Dread arrived at Whiterun a day later, close to dusk. It had been an uneventful journey from the ruins, but he didn't mind it very much, it gave him time to think of what he would do after he delivered the tablet to Farengar.

As he pushed open the massive wooden doors of Dragonsearch he was again hit with the sheer magnitude of the keep. Dread ascended the stairs to the dining area, and moved to the area closed off for Farengar and his studies.

A woman stood leaning over a table examining something and talking to Farengar. She wore leather armor and a hood, which obscured all of her face except the lower half. From what Dread could see she looked athletic.

"Ah, I see you made it back, I knew you would. And here is the Dragonstone." Farengar stated as he took the stone tablet from Dread.

"What of my reward?" Dread asked.

"You will have to speak to the Jarl about that, or Avericci." Farengar said turning to the woman, "So your information was good after all the Dragonstone was there."

The woman looked at Dread before saying, "You went to Bleak Fall Borrow and got that? Good work."

Dread left without another word, wandering over to the Jarl to collect a possible reward. As he passed Irileth Dread heard her speak to Farengar about a dragon sighting.

"Dread, the Jarl wishes to speak to you," Irileth stated.

Dread nodded and proceeded to follow Irileth the Jarl, who was talking to one of the guards.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" Balgruuf asked

"Yes, my lord." The guard replied.

"Tell him what you told me, about the dragon." Irileth commanded.

"Uh…. That's right" the guard started, he seemed as if he couldn't believe the tale he was about to tell, "We saw it coming from the south. It was coming fast…faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Balgruuf asked.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would have come after me for sure." The man replied, a tremble in his voice.

Balgruuf laid his hand on the guards shoulder.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've definitely earned it." Balgruuf said before turning to Irileth, "Irileth, you better get some guards there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster at the main gate." Irileth replied.

"Good. Don't fail me." Balgruuf said, before turning towards Dread and saying, "I want you to go with Irileth and help her with the dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience than any one of us. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me. As a token of my gratitude I have told Avenicci that you are now promitted to purchase property. And please, accept this gift from my personal armory."

Balgruuf handed over the object.

"Thank you, my lord." Dread whispered.

"That is the Hide Armor of Minor Illusion," Balgruuf stated, "I am not one for magic."

"Thank you again, my lord." Dread looked at the armor with a little apprehension as he walked away.

As Dread walked through the keep he heard a piece of conversation between two servants. He walked closer to hear what they were saying.

"-Black Sacrament." One servant said.

"But he's just a boy isn't he?" the other asked.

"Yes, but Aventus Arentino lost his mother and was orphaned, and then put with Grelog the kind. There's the motivation enough to attempt the Black Sacrament. Anyway that is just from my cousin in Windhelm." The first servant said.

_Hmmm, well I should check that out after I get done with the dragon, _Dread thought. Leaving the servants to their jobs Dread exited out the main door and began making his way to the main gate.

Dread arrived at the gate only to be greeted by Irileth's cold stare and a few guards trailing behind her.

"About time, we need to hurry." She said, turning on her heel and walking through the gate.

_I think she likes me, _Dread thought to himself sarcastically before following.

The walk to the watchtower was made in silence, at least until it came into view. The very structure seemed to be about to give way, rubble and debris surrounded the once proud tower. Smoke and some fire were the only movement that came from the tower.

"No signs of the dragon, but I bet he is still close by." Irileth observed, "it looks bad, but we still need to check for survivors, and attempt to figure out where the dragon could have gone. We need to know what we are dealing with.

The small party of guards fanned out and began searching in the rubble. Dread following behind, looking at the sky for the dragon.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere!" A guard from the tower shouted, "Hroki and Tor just got grabbed as they made a run for the keep!" The guard was hysterical, but Dread could tell he was telling the truth.

As if on cue the dragon let out an enormous roar. Everyone tensed waiting for the beast to show itself.

Dread saw a gigantic object split off from the side of a neighboring mountain and fly towards the group.

"Dragon! To the south!" Dread shouted while pointing.

The dragon circled above them for a moment before diving at them, spewing fire at an unlucky guard. Dread retrieved his bow and began sending arrow after arrow at the dragon, each arrow aimed at the dragon's wings. As the arrows began piercing holes in the dragon's wings, the dragon knew it would need to land soon or fear crashing to the ground.

"Watch out!" another guard shouted

Dread moved the bow to his back and began sprinting towards the dragon, the guards followed as close as they could to the sprinting elf. As Dread closed in on the dragon it unleashed a giant fireball straight at him. Dread didn't slow down or move away but instead, sprinted through it while casting a small ice spell to disintegrate the fire.

The dragon seeing his fireball destroyed by the tiny elf shouted "Fus Ro Dah"

Dread hearing the words quickly rolled out of the way. Unfortunately the blast hit a guardsman and sent him flying, end over end, into the stone tower. Bones could be heard breaking as the guard made contact with said tower. Dread leapt into the air to grab a hold of the dragon, but to no avail, as the dragon swept his wing and knocked Dread away.

Dread tumbled to the ground but soon rolled out and began sprinting to the dragon again. He arrived soon after the guards, and watched as the dragon grabbed one man in its jaws and ripped him in half. Irileth could be seen stabbing the dragons side, while the other guards were slashing away at its wings and head. Dread jumped onto the tail of the dragon and ran up its back before unsheathing his sword and stabbing the dragon between the scales, and into the back of its skull. The dragon only seemed to become more infuriated and twisted its head throwing Dread off of it once again. As Dread picked himself up once more he noticed that the sword was still stuck in the dragons scales. Dread calculated his chances of retrieving his sword, and decided against it. As much fun as it was being thrown to the ground by a pissed off dragon, he figured it would be better to not have to heal as many bruises after the fight.

Dread dodged a boulder as it came flying at him, the dragon using its tail had hit it at him. Dodging the dragon's tail as it swung back at him, Dread slid under the dragons belly, and using the same technique from the last dragon shoved his paralyzed and flaming hand into the dragon. The dragon let out a screech as its belly began to disintegrate. Dread forced his hand to become hotter, almost to the point where its glow rivaled, and began shoving his hand farther and farther into the dragon. Blood poured onto Dread, covering him completely.

Dread pushed one final time in the dragons gut, and pushed the remaining magicka he had left into his hand. Something unexpected happened next. As the final burst of flames moved to Dread's hand the overload of magicka made a medium sized explosion. It was enough to burst the dragon in two and throw blood and other things into the air. Dread fell to his back looking at his hand, it was still there. All fingers accounted for Dread let out a small, and sharp, laugh. That was until he saw the remaining guard and Irileth look at him with puzzlement and awe.

Like before the dragon began disintegrating. Everything started burning away even the blood on Dread's clothing, though the flames didn't burn the clothing itself.

_Wow, I like fighting dragon's now. Less cleaning up to do afterwards, _Dread thought to himself.

And like the first dragon, the fiery winds began entering Dread's chest, filling him with warmth and energy.

This continued for a few seconds and as the last of the wind entered Dread, he looked over at the survivors.

"What?" He asked as he saw the amazed faces of Irileth and the guard.

"I can't believe it! You're… Dragonborn!" the guard shouted.

"Dragonborn?" Dread asked.

"In the very old tales, Dragonborns would slay dragons and steal their power." The guard said, "That's what you did, absorbed the dragons power."

"I think you might be right." Dread whispered.

"There's only one way to know, Try to shout. It is said that only the Dragonborn can shout without training, like the dragons do." The guard said.

Dread looked at him like he was crazy, but then thought back to Bleak Falls Barrow, and decided to try the word he learned there.

"FUS!" Dread shouted, into the air.

The wave of movement left his mouth, and moved into the air before dispersing.

"By the gods, you are Dragonborn. Born with the soul of a dragon, much like old Tiber Septim himself." The guard explained.

"I've never heard of that." Dread spoke apprehensively, _superstitious mumbo jumbo._

"It's not well known because there weren't any dragons back then. They're just coming back, for the first time in…. forever. But there are tales of a Dragonborn who can steal their powers, you must be one."

Irileth, who had been quiet until then, state "Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand, as long as we know we can kill dragons we don't need a Dragonborn. Just having someone who can put down a dragon is good enough for me."

_Ouch,_ Dread thought.

"You wouldn't understand housecarl, you ain't a Nord." The guard said.

This must have offended Irileth as she coldly replied, "I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen things just as outlandish as this. I'd advise you to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends."

_Now that's cold, _Dread thought to himself.

Dread could see that the guard was conflicted and angry at Irileth's complete disregard of Nordic legends.

"Do either of you know how I can get to Windhelm?" Dread asked trying to change the subject.

It seemed to have done the trick as the guards face became less red and he said "there's a carriage back at Whiterun that should be able to get you to Windhelm. But if you let me see your map I'll mark it for you."

"Aren't you going to report to the Jarl Balgruuf for a reward?" Irileth asked.

"I don't need a reward; the dragon's power was more than enough." Dread replied absentmindedly.

Dread handed over his map and watched as the guard drew a small fort shaped emblem and write the name Windhelm over it. Dread sighed a little at seeing the distance from their current location to Windhelm.

_Could be worse I could be on the other side of Skyrim,_ Dread thought.

Dread calculated that it would take at least two days to get to Windhelm on foot.

"Do either of you know how much the trip will cost if I take the carriage?" Dread asked, while looking through his meager supply of coins.

"It shouldn't co-" the guard was interrupted by a massive burst of sound, resonating from the mountains.

"What was that?" Irileth asked.

The guard looked in awe, "That must have been the Greybeards!"

"Greybeards?" Dread asked.

"A small group of old men, who train themselves to use the shout." The guard answered, "They are located on High Hrothgar. I'm sure they would love to see you Dragonborn, here allow me to put the location on your map."

"Uh…. Ok." Dread answered.

The guard took the map again and put the location of High Hrothgar.

"So, a lot of climbing for me?" Dread asked

"No, when you arrive at the base of the Throat of the World you should see what we call the 7,000 steps, it will take you to the Greybeards." The guard said.

"Ok." Dread answered.

_The Greybeards can wait I want to find the Dark Brotherhood, _Dread thought.

"So long. I'm heading off," Dread announced.

"Goodbye Dragonborn may the Divines be with you." The guard answered back.

It was almost night by the time Dread arrived at Whiterun. He looked for the carriage he would use in the morning to ride to Windhelm.

After talking with the carriage driver Dread was able to attain a ride and was able to sleep in the carriage for the night.

_Tomorrow, I'm going to start my search for the Dark Brotherhood, _the thought made Dread cringe. He did not enjoy being in the Dark Brotherhood and pretending to worship Sithis, but after Martin died, his fame soon followed, and his loneliness grew.

* * *

><p><em>Dread had been drinking too much, his thoughts were muddled. As he wondered the streets of the town.<em>

_Dread stumbled around until he came into a dark alley._

_"Hey Dunmer, are you ok?" a soft voice came from behind him._

_"Yer I'm ok." Came Dread's reply_

_"Here let me help you, do you have a place to rest?" The person asked._

_"Nope, who needs sleep." Dread stuttered._

_As the person grabbed Dread, stumbled a little._

_"Let go of me," Dread sputtered out._

_"You need help," The person turned Dread around._

_"Damn, either I'm drunker than I thought or you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Dread bellowed._

_"Please be quieter," the woman, who was one of the most stunning High Elves to grace Cyrodiil_

_"Don't tell me what to do." Dread retorted._

_"Ooo, boys what do we have here?" another voice appeared._

_"Looks like, we have a drunkard, and his wench." Someone answered him._

_"Hey, I'm no wench," Dread retorted in his slurred speech._

_"We didn't call you one, dumbass. Anyway both of you hand over your coins." The first thief commanded._

_"No, over your dead body." Dread proclaimed._

_"Don't you mean your dead body?" The second thief asked._

_"Something like that," Dread sputtered before erupting in laughter._

_"Drine, please kill this fool." The first thief said._

_Drine, was a muscular wood elf, who unsheathed a knife and began walking towards Dread._

_"Do you know who you are dealing with?" Dread asked._

_"Some drunk Dark Elf who doesn't hold his mead well." Drine answered._

_"Yeah! Wait, no!" Dread corrected._

_Drine swiped at Dread only to have his wrist caught by the drunken elf._

_"Well it looks like you are in a pickle." Dread observed._

_Drine tried to kick Dread, only to have his wrist bent and his own arm block the kick. Drine dropped his knife and stumbled back nursing his hurt arm._

_"Oh come on, you can't even beat a drunken elf?" Dread taunted._

_Drine looked up at the first thief, "Want to help?"_

_"No." Came the thief's reply, as he suddenly whistled._

_Movement came from the back of the alleyway where Dread had come and more came from straight ahead._

_"Well that's not fair." Dread pouted._

_"We're thieves we don't know what fair is." The thief answered._

_Now Dread and the High Elf woman were surrounded by at least eight other people, all brandishing weapons._

_"We'll take your money, and then you may leave." The thief offered._

_"My money is my own, go get your own." Dread replied._

_"Fine I'll take it from your corpse. Men."_

_As the eight men surged forward Dread fumbled for the knife in his boot. Before he could retrieve it the first man was upon him, swinging with an ax. Dread fell flat narrowly dodging the fatal attack only to kick out with his leg and catch the man in the groin._

_Dread giggled at that as the next man came in swinging down with a sword. Dread countered by rolling out of the way._

_"You know, you guys are a lot of fun." Dread stated as he stood._

_"Kill him!" The thief yelled._

_Dread went for the knife in his boot again and this time got it. As soon as he stood though, he threw it. It hit the leading thief in the thigh, making him stumble and let go of his weapon, which Dread caught._

_Now armed with a sword, the drunken Dread systematically slayed the remaining thieves, until the first one was the only one left._

_"Please don't kill me." He pleaded._

_"Why not? You were going to kill me? Why should I show you mercy?" Dread questioned._

_As Dread raised his sword to end the thief he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Instead of thinking he spun away from the hand and swung his sword at the same time. Too late he registered that it was the High Elf woman from before, too late he tried to stop his sword. Her head fell to the ground followed closely by her body._

_"No…." Dread whispered in dismay._

* * *

><p>"Hey elf, you still here?" the carriage driver asked.<p>

"Yes." Dread replied opening his eyes to the rising sun.

"And how was your night out under the stars?" he asked.

"Better than some worse than most," Dread replied nonchalantly.

"Well we better get moving, the day isn't going to wait for us." The driver declared as he jumped into his seat.

Dread sat up from his makeshift bed, "How long is the ride?"

"Oh maybe half day's ride." The man answered.

"Great." Dread whispered.

As the carriage began moving Dread looked back only once at Whiterun Keep.

_Maybe, just maybe I shall see this keep again, _Dread thought to himself before sitting back and looking into the sky, hoping for an answer.


End file.
